Red, green, and blue (RGB) color LED integration on silicon (Si) complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) wafers are highly desirable for producing low power and high brightness micro displays for use in augmented reality (AR), virtual reality (VR), video projection, and military applications. Known processes for integrating 3 color LEDs on Si CMOS driver circuits include transfer methods using pick & place, die-to-die bonding using micro-bump technology, and 3 color LED layer transfer on glass substrates and Si wafers (LED metallization after layer transfer). However, the known processes suffer from light re-absorption issues leading to poor color efficiency as well as substrate and color die material constraints.
A need therefore exists for methodology enabling RGB LED integration with a Si CMOS driver wafer without poor color efficiency or material constraints and the resulting device.